<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh To Be Young And In Love.... and Pregnant by BisexualInDisguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111284">Oh To Be Young And In Love.... and Pregnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualInDisguise/pseuds/BisexualInDisguise'>BisexualInDisguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Parent Talia Hale, Honestly unrealistic events for pregnant teens, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Derek Hale, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, kicked out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualInDisguise/pseuds/BisexualInDisguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it's positive we'll figure it out, okay? I promise"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh To Be Young And In Love.... and Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow my Wattpad @ avancer-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles nervously paced his room, walking from one side to the other. He chewed on his thumb nail, nipping it with nervously clattering teeth. His limbs felt numb and the only sensation present was the twisting and turning in his belly. The seconds we're counting down too slowly, each one feeling like minutes. </p><p>"Stop pacing" Derek mumbled from his place at the foot of Stiles' bed. </p><p>"I can't" Stiles bit at his nails, his eyes hot with unshed tears. </p><p>"Stiles please" Derek stood up from the bed and gripped Stiles' waist, holding him in place. Stiles pulled in a shaky breath, leaning his head against Derek's chest. </p><p>"I'm so scared" he whispered. Derek sighed, wrapping his arms around Stiles and holding him close. </p><p>"I know. I'm scared too" Derek spoke softly. </p><p>"We'll be okay right?" Stiles looked up at the boy with wide, fearful eyes. "If its...." he paused, taking a shaky breath. "If it's positive?" He whispered. Derek ran his hand along his back, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. </p><p>"If it's positive we'll figure it out, okay? I promise" Derek said. </p><p>"You won't leave me?" Stiles asks, his anxiety and self-consciousness creeping up on him. Derek pulled his head away from Stiles', his eyebrows furrowed down. </p><p>"What? Of course not. How could you even ask me that?" He gripped the younger boy's waist tightly. "We're young Stiles, but I love you and nothing is going to change that" </p><p>Before Stiles could respond, the timer on his phone goes off, making them jump. Stiles looks up at Derek with wide eyes, his breathing coming quick and panicked. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' shoulders and guides him to the bathroom. He shuts off the phone and they're left in silence, staring down at three at-home pregnancy tests flipped upside down to hide their inevitable answers. Stiles breaths shakily as he presses his face into Derek's chest, hiding the tests from his eyes. He can hear Derek flip them over but he can't bring himself to look. He can feel Derek's gasp but he still can't look. Derek turns into stiles and wraps the younger boy in his arms, holding his tightly. </p><p>"We're going to figure it out" Derek's whispers, the tears in his eyes evident in his voice. Stiles sobs, breaking completely in Derek's arms. They sink to the floor together, Stiles trying to bury himself against Derek's body and Derek holding onto him as tightly as possible. </p><p>"We need to get you a doctors appointment to confirm" Derek whispers once Stiles' sobs have turns to sniffles. </p><p>"I'm still not allowed to be seen without my dad" stiles cries, sitting up so he's facing Derek, his eyes red and his cheeks blotchy. "I'm fifteen, Derek" Stiles' sobs start back up and he presses himself into Derek harder. </p><p>"Shhh, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through his. I'm not going anywhere" Derek whispers those words over and over again, holding stiles as he leans against the bathroom door and leaks silent tears. </p><p>Stiles falls asleep after half an hour of crying into Derek's chest. His body goes limp in Derek's arms and the older boy spends another thirty minutes crying and trying not to wake Stiles up. He moves him to the bed and sits beside him staring at his stomach. </p><p>"Any chance that was just a dream?" Stiles asks an hour later when he wakes up. Derek sighs from where he's staring blankly at the ceiling, sitting in Stiles' desk chair. </p><p>"No" he stands and walks to the bed, sitting beside Stiles' and gently running his fingers through his hair. "We really need that doctors appointment" he whispers softly. Stiles sighed, tears welling up in his eyes again as he nods. </p><p>"I know. I'll tell him tonight" his voice breaks. </p><p>"Do you want me to be here with you?" Derek asks, brushing away a fallen tear. </p><p>"I do but it would best if you weren't" stiles takes Derek's hand and holds it against his cheek, savoring the warmth. </p><p>"Call me after, okay?" Derek says, running his thumb against Stiles' cheek bone. </p><p>"If he doesn't take my phone, of course I will" Stiles sits up, his stomach twisting. </p><p>"Sti-" Derek's eyes flick down to Stiles' belly, flat and hidden beneath a marvel shirt. </p><p>"We'll wait for the doctors results before we panic completely, okay?" Stiles cuts him off. "I know it's a tiny bit late to be saying that but we don't know for sure" he adds. </p><p>"Okay" Derek leans down and kisses his lips softly. "Boyd's dad is expecting me at the shop in a few minutes so I need to go but call me if you need anything, okay?" Derek kisses him once more before standing. </p><p>"Okay" Stiles cuddles down into his pillow and watches Derek put his shoes on.</p><p>"I love you" Derek kisses Stiles' forehead, giving him a soft look as he cards his fingers through his hair. </p><p>"I love you too" Stiles whispers. He watches Derek leave the room and frowns  when he's gone. </p><p>Stiles lays in bed feeling numb for two hours, texting Derek periodically and reading a bit, but he mostly stares at his flat belly and tries desperately not to cry. After the second hour he gets up and walks to the kitchen. He drinks a glass of water then grabs a sandwich bag beside going to his bathroom. He placed the three pregnancy tests into the bag and walks back to the kitchen, sitting at the table and bouncing his knee. </p><p>His father gets home thirty minutes after he sits down at the table. John kicks off his shoes and throws his jacket to the couch before shuffling into the kitchen. He grumbles a greeting to Stiles, scratching at his belly as he reaches for the whiskey. Stiles watches as his father pours an inch into a glass and drinks it in one go. He pours another generous inch then grabs a bag of potato chips, starting out of the kitchen. His eyes catch on Stiles for a brief moment as he's walking and Stiles winces when he stops. His grip on the potato chips tighten considerably and he stares at the entrance of the kitchen for a long moment. His head turns slowly and Stiles' entire body begins to shake. John slowly walks to the table, dropping his bag unceremoniously and slamming his glass down. Stiles flinches hard, his heart rabbiting in his chest. John snatches the sandwich bag up and looks at each individual test. </p><p>"Is this your idea of a joke?" His voice is dangerously low and scarily calm. </p><p>"No sir" Stiles chokes out, his eyes filling with tears. </p><p>"When did you take these?" Johns voice starts to rise. </p><p>"Today" Stiles whispers shakily. He flinches again when John throws the bag at him then his glass goes flying to the wall, smashing and falling in tiny shards. </p><p>"Tell me you're fucking joking" John yells, smacking the table. </p><p>"I can't" Stiles chokes on his words in an attempt to hold back a sob, tears leaking from his eyes. "I need a doctors appointment to confirm" he added, voice tight. </p><p>"You better pray that you're not, I'm not taking care of an irresponsible slut and especially not a fucking baby" John snatches up the entire whiskey bottle and another glass before leaving the kitchen. Stiles stares down at the tests, his breathing shaky and labored as his tears fell uncontrollably. His fathers words bounce around his brain, his stomach twisting and turning, his heart crumbling in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how you can be so stupid" John mumbles as they wait in the mostly empty waiting room for Stiles to be called. </p><p>"I'm not stupid, we used protection" Stiles mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest though his eyes start getting hot </p><p>"You're fifteen, you shouldn't be fucking anyone in the first place. How many people you spread your legs for? Hmm? How long have you been giving it up?" John asks, staring Stiles down hard. </p><p>"What? It's Derek, dad. I've been dating Derek since we were ten. We only did it a few times" Stiles' voice breaks despite the confidence in his tone. "Derek's a great guy and I love him" </p><p>"Pft, you're still a child, what do you know about love?" John mutters. </p><p>"Stiles?" A nurse calls for him before he can snip about his mother— who had been a one night stand and promptly left John when Stiles was three months old, taking $400 with her. Stiles stands up on shaky legs and his father follows him through the doors. The nurse leads him into one of the examination rooms and takes all of his vitals. She asks him uncomfortable questions that he has to answer in front of his father, who stares at him with cold, distant eyes. Then she asks him to pee in a cup. The nurse leaves after ten minutes and they sit in an uncomfortable silence until the doctor comes in. She's warm and friendly and her eyes are gentle. She pulls up a chair in front of the one he's sitting in and gives him a soft smile. </p><p>"The urine sample confirmed that you are pregnant" Stiles looses his breath. His father gets up and leaves the room noisily, the doctors eyes following him until the door clicks shut. Something twists on her expression but she schools it before she looks back at him. "I'd like to do an ultrasound to see what's going on if you'd be willing" she says. </p><p>Stiles nods a bit numbly, following her towards the exam chair. She has him lay back on the exam chair and he lifts his shirt up to his chest to expose his flat belly. The doctor spreads a cold gel onto his belly as she asks about his schooling. He talks about the book he's been reading for AP English as she prods at his belly. </p><p>"Well honey" she begins, her eyes trained on the monitor. She pauses for a second as she turns it towards him. "I'd say you are about 5 weeks pregnant and that is your baby right there" she points to a tiny little blob on the monitor and Stiles' breath catches in his throat.</p><p>"That's it, right there?" He asks softly, voice shaking as his eyes tear up. </p><p>"That's it. That's your baby" The doctor smiles. "I know you're quite young honey but that smile on your face tells me quite a lot"</p><p>"Do I get pictures?" Stiles asks, eyes wide. </p><p>"Of course" the doctor smiles again. "Im scheduling you for another appointment in exactly one month, alright? That'll be the 20th of February, and one of the receptionists will call you a few days in advance to remind you. I'm going to go get your pictures, you get cleaned up and I'll be right back" Stiles wipes the gel off of his belly once she's gone and fixes his shirt. His hand lingers on his stomach, something warm and full of relief settling in his chest. </p><p>His father is waiting in the car when Stiles leaves the doctors office. He's silent all the way home and that scares Stiles even more for some reason. When they pull into their driveway, the man grips Stiles' elbow and stops him from getting out of the car. </p><p>"You get in there and you pack your stuff" his voice is cold. Stiles' heart drops into his stomach. </p><p>"Dad" his voice breaks. </p><p>"I already told you I wasn't supporting you" John gets out of the car and slams the door without another word. Stiles' jaw clenched tightly and he steels himself as he gets out of the car. His father is sitting on the couch with a beer when he passes. </p><p>"He's kicking you out?" Derek yells when Stiles calls him. </p><p>"Yup. I'm going to get emancipation paperwork and fill it out tomorrow. He's kicking me out anyways, at least this way I'll be able to get an apartment or something" Stiles says as he gathers all of his dirty clothes. </p><p>"Maybe you can live with me. My mom loves you" Derek said. </p><p>"That's best case scenario Der. Your house is already overcrowding with kids and people" Stiles points out. Derek's quiet for a long moment as Stiles pulls out his dresser drawers and starts going through his clothes. </p><p>"I hate that he put you in this position" he says softly. </p><p>"I know. Me too. But Der, we're having a baby. You and me. This is our kid" Stiles stops what he's doing as his eyes catch the ultrasound picture. </p><p>"I know" Stiles can hear the smile in his voice. "I'm going to talk to my mom, okay? I love you" </p><p>"I love you too, Der" stiles sighs as he hangs up, focusing back on folding his clothes. </p><p>-</p><p>Derek throws his phone onto his bed and leaves the room. He passes his younger sister Cora and his uncle peter on his way down the stairs. His mother is in the kitchen stirring a big pot of stew, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. </p><p>"Mom" he calls softly. Talia turns to him and smiles. </p><p>"Hey baby, dinner is almost done" she says, voice light and soothing. </p><p>"Can I talk to you and dad about something important?" Talias face goes serious, she calls for Derek's father and puts the lid on the stew, ushering Derek to sit at the kitchen table. Derek's father, Greg, comes into the kitchen with his reading glasses on. </p><p>"Derek has something important to talk to us about" Talia says, sitting across from Derek at the table. </p><p>"What's up, son?" Erica asks, taking his glasses off and lacing his fingers together. Derek is silent for a long moment, gulping down his nerves and thinking about Stiles. </p><p>"Stiles is pregnant" he blurts out bluntly. Talia's and Greg’s faces go blank. The table is silent for so long that Derek think he might have stunned them to death, but then Talia clears her throat and reaches out for Derek's hand. </p><p>"Honey, we will support you" she says softly. Derek releases a deep breath that he had been holding, his shoulder deflating with relief. </p><p>"Thank god. Stiles' dad is kicking him out so I was thinking he could-"</p><p>"Derek" Talia cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "I said we would support you" she reiterates. Derek's eyebrows furrow and he tilts his head in confusion. "You're only sixteen Derek. I'm not going open my home for a pregnant fifteen year old, but I am your mother so I will help you. This doesn't have to effect you, this doesn't have to ruin your future. Can you imagine what a teen pregnancy would look like to basketball scouts? No, no, I'm going to handle it" Talia says. </p><p>"What?" Derek rips his hand away. "Are you kidding me? You're saying that you'll support me and help me build my future as long as Stiles isn't apart of that?" He asks. </p><p>"Stiles can be apart of it" Talia quickly says. "I'm saying I will not support teenage parents" </p><p>"So Stiles can move in if he aborts our baby?" Derek asks. </p><p>"To put it so bluntly, yes. Although adoption is another option" Talia nods. Derek scoffs, pushing back from the table and standing. </p><p>"Thanks mom. Good talk" Derek storms away from the table, shoves past Laura, who was standing near the kitchen and runs upstairs. </p><p>Sti 🥰: can I get a copy of those papers?</p><p>- </p><p>It takes Derek and Stiles a month to get their emancipation completed. The judge decides that they are fit to care for themselves and their parents send them a good amount of money to rent a tiny one bedroom apartment a mile away from the high school. They take two days to move in, their living room and kitchen completely bare except both of their desks in the living room. Derek's bed and Stiles' dresser go in the bedroom. There's no blinds on the windows, but it's facing a small pond and the sun sets right there. </p><p>"So, I put in applications for everything in a five mile radius. I figured I could just bike or walk so we don't spend money on gas" Stiles says as he hooks the fitted sheet on each corner of the bed. Derek is standing at the dresser organizing their mixed clothes. </p><p>"That's smart. The auto shop is just around the corner so I can walk there. Boyd's dad said he'd put in a good word with his cousin Luis so I can pick up a few shifts for him" Derek replied. </p><p>"What does he do?" Stiles asked as he draped the top sheet over the bed, making sure it was even. </p><p>"Construction. He has one project open right now and he says he could use all the help he can get. Plus he says I can come in whenever and leave whenever as long as I finish whatever I start" Derek said. </p><p>"Well that's good. I'm hoping I can get in at the diner, they're always busy and Kira said when she worked there that the tips were usually really good" Stiles said. </p><p>"Did the school complete your independent schooling paperwork?" Derek asked. </p><p>"Yup. I couldn't keep all my AP classes but everything's online now. As long as I meet with the counselor every two weeks I'll be good. All my work isn't due until each Monday so if I fall behind during the week I can catch up on the weekends. That's how it is for you right?" Stiles moved on to the comforter, draping it over the bed and fixing the wrinkles. </p><p>"Yeah, but my work is due Friday's so I'll get a majority done on the weekends so I'm not cramming during the week" Derek said. </p><p>"Have your mom or dad called?" Stiles asked, a certain angry undertone catching in his voice. </p><p>"No, and I don't want them to. But Cora and Laura have called a few times and Peter sent me a gas card" Derek said. </p><p>"That's nice, I've always liked Peter" Stiles says, fluffing their pillows. </p><p>"You hate Peter" Derek laughs. </p><p>"We'll maybe now I'll reconsider" Stiles shrugs, readjusting one last pillow before joining Derek at the dresser, helping him put away their clothes. </p><p>"What about your dad?" Derek asks. </p><p>"Oh you mean the drunk stranger living in my old house?" Stiles asks, voice full of anger. "Yeah he hasn't spoken to me since he kicked me out" he rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry" Derek pulled Stiles into him, the clothes abandoned. Stiles sighed, deflating in Derek's arms with his hands against the older boys chest. </p><p>"How'd we even get here?" He whispered softly. "We're emancipated, living in a shitty apartment, and our parents won't speak to us" he refuses to allow his voice to break. </p><p>"For them" Derek placed his hand on the barely there bump on Stiles' belly, gently running his thumb back and forth. "I know it's going to be hard but we're here for this. Okay? We're having a baby, Stiles. This is our baby" He whispered, pressing his forehead against Stiles'. Stiles shut his eyes on a soft sigh, reaching up to place his hand on Derek's. </p><p>"I can't wait until i can feel them" a smile grows on his face as he opens his eyes again to look at Derek. "I can't wait until we can feel them kick" </p><p>"Me neither" Derek matched Stiles' smile. </p><p>"I'm so lucky to have you, Der" Stiles' face goes serious, cupping the older boys cheek. </p><p>"No" Derek shook his head, sliding his hand from the boys stomach to his back, pulling him closer. "I'm lucky to have you, baby" he presses their lips together in a soft kiss before Stiles can argue. </p><p>- three months later - 5 months</p><p>Stiles walks slowly into the aparmtent, his feet sore and his temples pulsing with a headache. He drops his backpack on the table, careful for his laptop, then locks the deadbolt. Derek is sitting at his desk, typing away at his laptop with headphones in. Stiles drops his keys on the counter and toes off his shoes, pushing them to line neatly with the others. He shuffles tiredly towards Derek's desk and gently places his hand on the boys back. Derek flinches for a second, then looks back and smiles, pulling his headphones out. </p><p>"Hey, how was work?" He asks quietly, spreading his legs and pulling Stiles down to sit on his thigh. Stiles groans dramaticaly, wrapping his arm around Derek's shoulders and shutting his eyes. Derek chuckles, placing his hand on Stiles' five month baby bump, rubbing his hand up and down. </p><p>"It was fine, just long. I listened to my entire history lesson and a few chapters of my audiobook for english while Miss Flynn had me resorting the books. We were slammed at the diner tonight but I made $250 in tips" he explained, his eyes still shut. </p><p>"That's great, how do you feel though?" Derek asked, pressing his fingers into Stiles' back, gently working on the knots. </p><p>"I feel fine, just exhausted. My feet are pretty sore and I have a killer headache but I've been drinking a lot of water and it's nothing a little sleep won't fix" Stiles shrugs, opening his eyes again. </p><p>"You're sure? I don't want you-"</p><p>"Overworking myself, I know" Stiles smiles fondly, running hand against Derek's cheek. "We have this conversation twice a week. The doctor said I'll be able to work until my due date, but I'll stop if I can't do it anymore. Okay?" Stiles smiled reassuringly. </p><p>"Okay" Derek relented. </p><p>"Finish whatever you're doing. I'm going to make grilled cheese, you want one?" He kissed Derek's cheek before sliding off of his lap. </p><p>"Yes, please. Thank you" Derek pulled Stiles down for a kiss, pressing a kiss to his stomach before letting him walk away. </p><p>"How was work?" Stiles asked as he padded to the kitchen. "Oh my god, I will never get over how domestic that sounds" he laughed, pulling out a pan from the cabinet. </p><p>"You're a dork" Derek chuckled. "It was fine. I worked my shift at the shop and figured i'd get some hours in with Luis" </p><p>"How's Boyd?" Stiles asked, buttering up a six pieces of bread. </p><p>"Good. I only saw him for a little bit today but apparently he's dating that girl Erica" Derek said. </p><p>"Erica Hammond?" Stiles asked, his eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>"No, Reyes" Derek corrected. </p><p>"Really? I guess opposites really do attract" Stiles said, pressing one of the pieces of bread into the pan and sprinkling a generous amount of cheese and placing the second piece of bread on top. </p><p>"That's what I said" Derek laughed. </p><p>"I talked to Scott a bit, he's dating some new girl named Kira" Stiles says. </p><p>"Good for him. I feel so out of the loop but I don't really mind it" Derek says. </p><p>"Right? I don't really miss high school. Of course I miss my friends but I woulnd't really change where I am right now" Stiles replies, flipping his grilled cheese. Derek hums in agreement, his typing resuming. Stiles hums as he finishes their grilled cheeses, setting two on a plate for Derek and one on a plate for himself. He piles a handful of chips on each of their plates and grabs two cans of coke from the fridge. He gives Derek his plate with a kiss to the boys cheek then sits down at his own desk with a small groan. </p><p>"We really need to get a couch" He says then takes a bite of his sandwich. </p><p>"We'll get a few things this Saturday. We can do a bit of baby shopping too, our savings account is pretty high, and we both get paid this Friday so it's about time we got some furniture" Derek said. </p><p>"Okay. I'll make a list and check a few stores, compare prices" Stiles says, getting up to grab his laptop from the table. </p><p>"This is why you're in charge" Derek said, shaking his head fondly. Stiles chuckled, sitting back down at his desk and opening up his laptop. </p><p>"Okay the cheapest one is $99 but there's this really nice gray one for $120" Stiles says after a few minutes of searching. </p><p>"Let me see?" Stiles turned the laptop so Derek could see. "I love it" he smiled. "Order it" </p><p>"Really?" Stiles' eyes widened, smiling wide. </p><p>"Really" Derek kisses the younger boy's cheek before moving back to his desk. </p><p>The couch is delivered early on Saturday morning, and Stiles delights in the fact that it's their first piece of furniture. He demands they get throw pillows and maybe a throw blanket when Derek finally drags him out of the apartment. </p><p>"Hello you two" Miss Granger smiled as they met in the hallway. </p><p>"Hey Miss G, how are you?" Stiles asked, smiling. </p><p>"I'm just fine, dear. How is that baby of yours?" The eighty year old asked kindly. </p><p>"Growing fast" stiles said, placing his hand over his bump. </p><p>"I bet. You two have a nice day, alright?" She said as she started towards her door. </p><p>"You too" Derek waved, his hand landing on Stiles' lower back. </p><p>"She's sweet" he commented as they started down the stairs. </p><p>"We should just ask her to be our baby's grandparent" Derek said. </p><p>"Hell yeah, we'd get cookies every day" stiles replied laughing.</p><p>"Hey, so, what if we invited Scott and Boyd over tomorrow? They can bring Kira and Erica and we can all have dinner and watch a movie on our cool new couch" Stiles suggested once they reached the bottom floor, waving to Miss Gutierrez at the front desk. </p><p>"That sounds fun. We haven't really gotten a chance to socialize, unless you count Luis but all he really talks about is his divorce" Derek said. Stiles chuckled, wrapping his arm around Derek's waist and they crossed the street. </p><p>"That's what I was thinking. We can order a pizza, break into your moms Netflix account and have a night of fun" stiles said. </p><p>"That sounds great" Derek smiled. </p><p>They order a white crib with a grey, star mobile. They get a simple white pajama set for when they bring the baby home, and since they want to be surprised by the gender, they get simple patterns and neutral colors. They make a list of what carseat, stroller, bouncer, high chair, and even toy chest that they want, jotting down each price so they can compare it to other stores and online. They get throw pillows and a carton of milk then head back home. Derek carries the majority of the bags upstairs and Mr Carter from the floor above them helps with the crib box. He gets two peanut butter cookies for his help. </p><p>By 8 o'clock Derek had half of the crib built and they had ordered two pizzas, wings, and two liters of coke and sprite. They would need to be really strict on their spending for the next few weeks but they stop worrying about money for the night. </p><p>There was a knock at the door by 8:30 and Stiles opened it with a smile. </p><p>"Stiles!" He was immediately enveloped it in a hug, his belly slightly squished. </p><p>"Hi scotty!" Stiles greeted. </p><p>"Pregnant" an unfamiliar voice blurred out. Stiles pulled away with a little smirk and he turned to a black haired girl with a hand over her mouth. The rest of the three were staring wide eyed at her. </p><p>"People usually call me Stiles" he said with an easy smile. </p><p>"I'm so sorry! Of course Scott told us about your.... state, I just.... you're-" the girl cut herself off with a pained groan. </p><p>"It's fine, I'm fifteen and pregnant, it's a little shocking at first. Please, come in" Stiles opened the door wider for the group. Derek greeted the girls and Boyd with hugs and nodded in greeting to Scott. </p><p>"This is pretty nice" Erica said politely. </p><p>"It's decent" stiles shrugged. "It'll look better when we get more furniture and maybe some paint" he smiled. </p><p>"Did you buy this couch?" Scott asked, eyes wide. </p><p>"Yup! It got delivered this morning" stiles smiled proudly. "Isn't she beautiful?"</p><p>"It is, how much was it?" Scott asked </p><p>"$120" Stiles said. </p><p>"Jeez. It's so weird how much of an adult you guys are. The most expensive thing I've bought lately is a ten dollar video game" Scott said. </p><p>"Yeah, teenage pregnancy does that to you" stiles laughed, rubbing his hand against his belly. </p><p>"How far along are you now?" Erica asks, setting herself on the couch. </p><p>"23 weeks" Boyd said, everyone's attention going to him. "Derek never stops talking about it" he says with a little smirk. Derek flushes but he also has a proud smile on his face. Stiles looked over a Derek with a pleased, happy smile. </p><p>"Oh hey, my mom wanted me to give this to you" Scott reached into his backpack and pulled out a slightly crushed miniature succulent. "She said to call her if you need anything at all and that she's sorry she hasn't gotten a chance to come and see you"</p><p>"That's sweet, thank her for me" Stiles takes the succulent and places it on the kitchen counter, right beneath the window. </p><p>Things went smoothly after that. Stiles wasn't the pregnant teen anymore, he was just a boy hanging out with friends, gorging on too much pizza and watching bad rom-coms. For the night they weren't impending parents, they were just teenagers. </p><p> </p><p>— four months later / 9 months —</p><p> </p><p>"This baby is going have the absolute best parents in the world, you know that?" Melissa spoke softly, carding her fingers through Stiles' hair as his head laid on her lap. He sniffled softly, refusing to look her in the eyes as he rubbed over his swollen belly. </p><p>"What do I have to bring to a baby? I just barely turned sixteen and we're saving every penny we make for basic care and we'll still be working our assess off just so we can send our kid to a good school. I have nothing special to offer a child. Derek is doing all the working because I can't do anything right now, everyone in our family disowned us but you, and what a good example I am getting pregnant at fifteen!" Stiles cried, wrapping his arms around his belly as anxiety gripped him. </p><p>"Hey, hey, stop that," Melissa gently scolded, "Stiles, look at what you two built for yourselves!" She gestured around their tiny apartment. Stiles could admit, it looked like a home. They had a coffee table, a tv, plants and picture frames, everything baby proofed, a swing in the corner, a bassinet in the other corner, a toy area strategically fenced off from the rest of the living room so the baby had their own space but it didn't take up too much room. They had been slowly and smartly building their home from the ground up. </p><p>"You worked your ass off until you were almost eight months along and Derek forced you to stop. Honey, you are the absolute best role models that this baby will have. So what if you don't live in a fancy apartment or have a shit ton of money? All this baby will really ever need is their parents love. Okay?"</p><p>"What if that's not enough?" He whispered. </p><p>"Of course that's enough. That'll always be enough. This baby is going to be so loved and cared for, what more could someone ask for?" Melissa assured, placing her hand on Stiles' belly. Stiles sniffled, nodding a bit hesitantly. </p><p>By the time Derek came home, exhausted and smudged with dirt from working, Stiles was sound asleep in bed and Melissa was washing dishes. </p><p>"Mel, you don't have to do dishes, I can do that tomorrow," Derek said as he bent down to unlace his work boots. </p><p>"Hush kid, it's just a few plates," Melissa waved his off with a soapy hand. Derek chuckled, followed closely by a grunt as he pulled his boots off, flexing his toes with a sigh. They went beneath the shoe rack by the door, stored neatly the way Stiles liked. </p><p>"How was he today?" Derek asked, looking in the direction of the bedroom. </p><p>"Going stir crazy as you predicted," Melissa smiled softly, "he reorganized the fridge and the baby's dresser again. Then he had a little breakdown about not having anything to offer the baby."</p><p>"What?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>"That boy has such a big heart that I don't think he knows what to do with it most of the time. He's going to be an amazing dad, he just doesn't know it yet." Melissa set the last plate in the dish rack to dry, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she turned towards Detek. "You too, you know?" Derek looked down at his feet and sighed. </p><p>"You think so?" </p><p>"Of course I do!" Melissa whispered adamantly. "Derek, you and Stiles are the most enduring and independent people I have ever met, and I've met a lot of people!" Melissa walked closer to the young boy, staring into his eyes with such softness that it almost brought tears to his eyes. "You two are a lot better off than I was when I got pregnant with Scott and I was 24!" Derek laughed softly, shaking his head. "You two need to stop doubting yourselves so much. The fact that you're worrying about being good parents already means your doing it right. You're going to mess up and stumble and worry for their entire life but you're going to be amazing parents."</p><p>"I've never told anyone this," she said, "but Scott's father left me when I told him I was pregnant. He was gone for six months of my pregnancy. Absolutely no calls, texts, letters, nothing. Just complete radio silence. When he came back, I knew that he had been with other women, doing god knows what and he didn't apologize once, and that's the moment I realized that he would never be the father that Scott deserved. But you, Derek," she gripped his shoulders like she really wanted these next few words to sink in, "you stood by Stiles' side, working yourself down to the bone to give this kid a good life. I know that the hard times are just barely beginning but you are already the best father that you can be. Never think otherwise, you hear me?"</p><p>Derek allowed the tears to come as he pushed himself into Melissa's arms, crying softly into her shoulder. She rubbed his back and carded through his hair, reassuring him just as she did Stiles. </p><p>When Derek crawled into bed beside Stiles, and the boy instinctively curled into him, baby bump pressing against his hip, he knew that Melissa was right. He knew that he would forever be doing everything in his power to provide for the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>— Three Years Later —</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy isn't going to let us get that," Luna said, little hands on her little hips as Derek pulled a box of Honey Smacks from the shelf. </p><p>"It's fine, we'll sneak them in under the Kale and once we get to the register you distract him and I'll scan then." Her eyes lit up with mischief, but the flame was quickly distinguished at the sound of a voice behind them. </p><p>"Good plan." Derek winced, slowly turning around, box still in hand. Stiles was behind them, the shopping cart beside him, his arms crossed over his chest and a knowing smirk on his lips. "Put the cereal back Derek, I'm already letting you get Doritos," he gestured to the backseat at the blue bag of cool ranch Doritos, making Derek sigh as he set the cereal back. </p><p>"Derek?" The voice had him whipping around, face scrunched. His mother was standing at the other end of the isle, Laura and his father at either of her side. Derek's eyes fell down to Luna, her curious amber eyes peering up at this part of her family that she has never met. It was almost a miracle that they had never ran into anyone in the three years since Luna was born. Derek felt Stiles slide up to his side, his hand finding Derek's lower back in a silent act of support. Luna looked up at her two dads, her little hands coming up to swipe her slightly overgrown jet black bangs from in front of her eyes. </p><p>"Oh my god," Laura's eyes fell down to Luna, a wide, soft smile gracing her lips. Talia cleared her throat as they walked the rest of the way over, standing in front of the family of three. </p><p>"Hi mom," Derek said, voice soft and unsure. </p><p>"Stiles," Talia greeted blankly. </p><p>"Talia," Stiles greeted, voice a bit cold. </p><p>"Hello," everyone's eyes fell down to Luna, the three year old smiling wide and innocently. </p><p>"Hi there," Laura squatted down to Luna's eye level and smiled softly at her. </p><p>"I've seen pictures of you before," Luna said, her small hand finding Laura's cheek. Laura's eyes widened, her face lighting up with warmth. "You're my papas' big sister. He said that you used to pull pranks on each other and one time you put salt in the sugar and he put it in his Rice Krispies. I did that to daddy one time, he didn't think it was funny until after," Luna giggled, pulling her hand away. Laura laughed, looking up at Derek, pulling a small smile from the man. </p><p>"Luna, why don't you go with daddy to get some juice?" Derek suggested, gently pushing Luna towards Stiles. </p><p>"You sure?" Stiles asked softly. Derek gave him a reassuring nod, pressing a kiss to the mans cheek then watching them walk away. </p><p>"Looks like you're doing well for yourselves," Talia said, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>"Yeah, no thanks to you," Derek said coldly. </p><p>"Derek, I'm sure when Luna grows up you'll understand why I did what I did."</p><p>"No, mom, because I would never abandon Luna when she needs me the most."</p><p>"Is that what you think I did?" Talia scoffed, "I was trying to protect your future Derek. You're nineteen years old working construction and living in a tiny one bedroom apartment when you could be playing basketball at college. You really think you're better off now?"</p><p>"Shut up mom," Talia gaped as Laura turned to her with a glare. </p><p>"Excuse me young lady, who do you think you're talking to?" </p><p>"I am not a young lady, I am 24 years old and Derek made the right choice," Laura challenged, a hard look in his eyes. "You abandoned him when he was sixteen years old, leaving him completely alone to raise a child! And you didn't even tell me the truth until two years later! You told us that Derek ran away. You have these ridiculous expectations of everyone and you become this raging bitch if they don't do it right. Derek was the bravest of us all, getting out from under your grasp while he still could. Did you see that beautiful girl he created? He did pretty damn good for himself," Laura was fuming at this point, standing at Derek's side instead of their mothers. Talia stared long and hard before straightening her spine, scoffing, and walking away. She paused at the end of the isle, looking back. </p><p>"Greg!" She shouted. Derek's father stood there, his eyes fixed on Derek. </p><p>"Talia go wait in the car, I'm going to have a conversation with my son." Derek could see his mothers eyebrow twitching from where he stood. She turned back around and continued walking, leaving the three of them in the isle. </p><p>"Can we come back now?" Derek chuckled as Luna shouted from the other isle. </p><p>"Yes. Get over here munchkin," Derek shook his head. Luna came bouncing back into the isle, stiles not far behind her. </p><p>"Derek, I wanted to say how proud of was of what you've made of yourself. What you built," Greg said, smiling softly at the family of three. </p><p>"Thanks dad," Derek smiled small and unsure. </p><p>"I shouldn't have let your mother treat you the way that she did and I have regretted it every day since. I just hope that we can start to have a relationship once again."</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"Alright. Can I call you?"</p><p>"Yeah. Of course," Derek smiled, watching his father walk out of the isle. Stiles smiled, sliding up to Derek's side and placing his hand on the mans back. </p><p>"Okay, auntie Laura has so much spoiling to make up for. Starting with this box of cereal!" Luna cheered as Laura handed her the honey smacks. Stiles rolled his eyes, watching as Luna started talking about the easy bake oven that she got for Christmas that Laura absolutely needed to see. </p><p>"I love you," Derek said, looking down at Stiles with something soft and happy in his eyes. Stiles looked up at him, pressing a kiss to the mans lips. </p><p>"I love you too, babe." Derek smiled, pressing another kiss to Stiles' lips before following his sister and his daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>